planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
NS Baron G5
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = NS Baron G5 |Image = NS Baron G5.png |Description = Nanite Systems' first attempts into close-range weaponry resulted in the powerful Baron G5. The tube fed Baron is able to put down targets at longer ranges than typical shotguns thanks to its narrow choke. |Empire = NS |Can Use = Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Headshot = 1.5 |Fire Rate = 200 |MaxDamage = 84/15 |MinDamage = 67/30 |Reload Speed = 0.5/0.58 |Velocity = 400 |Ammunition = 8/56 |Pellets = 7/2.5 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.35/0.1/0.7/0 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 2.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.45/0.45 |Horizontal Tolerance = 1.5 |Recoil Angle = -12/-12 |Recoil Bias = ← |Recoil Decrease = 8 |First Shot = 1 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 799 |Weapon Type = Shotguns}} |-|Black= } |Align= } |Name = NS Baron G5B |Image = NS Baron G5B.png |Description = Nanite Systems' first attempts into close-range weaponry resulted in the powerful Baron G5. The tube fed Baron is able to put down targets at longer ranges than typical shotguns thanks to its narrow choke. |Empire = NS |Can Use = Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 200 |Headshot = 1.5 |MaxDamage = 84/15 |MinDamage = 67/30 |Reload Speed = 0.5/0.58 |Velocity = 400 |Ammunition = 8/56 |Pellets = 7/2.5 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.35/0.1/0.7/0 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 2.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.45/0.45 |Horizontal Tolerance = 1.5 |Recoil Angle = -12/-12 |Recoil Bias = ← |Recoil Decrease = 8 |First Shot = 1 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Cert Cost = N/A |SC Cost = 1399 |Weapon Type = Shotguns}} |-|Gold= } |Align= } |Name = NS Baron G5G |Image = NS Baron G5G.png |Description = Nanite Systems' first attempts into close-range weaponry resulted in the powerful Baron G5. The tube fed Baron is able to put down targets at longer ranges than typical shotguns thanks to its narrow choke. |Empire = NS |Can Use = Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 200 |Headshot = 1.5 |MaxDamage = 84/15 |MinDamage = 67/30 |Reload Speed = 0.5/0.58 |Velocity = 400 |Ammunition = 8/56 |Pellets = 7/2.5 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.35/0.1/0.7/0 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 2.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.45/0.45 |Horizontal Tolerance = 1.5 |Recoil Angle = -12/-12 |Recoil Bias = ← |Recoil Decrease = 8 |First Shot = 1 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Cert Cost = N/A |SC Cost = 1999 |Weapon Type = Shotguns}} |-|AE= } |Align= } |Name = NS Baron G5AE |Image = NS Baron G5AE.png |Description = Nanite Systems' launched the tube-fed Baron G5 shotgun to help round out their extensive arsenal. Decked out with a special orange stripe paintjob, the Baron G5AE performs well at ranges typical shotguns become ineffective. |Empire = NS |Can Use = Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 200 |Headshot = 1.5 |MaxDamage = 84/15 |MinDamage = 67/30 |Reload Speed = 0.5/0.58 |Velocity = 400 |Ammunition = 8/56 |Pellets = 7/2.5 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.35/0.1/0.7/0 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 2.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.45/0.45 |Horizontal Tolerance = 1.5 |Recoil Angle = -12/-12 |Recoil Bias = ← |Recoil Decrease = 8 |First Shot = 1 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Cert Cost = Unavailable |SC Cost = Unavailable |Note = Available only as part of Two-Year Anniversary Bundle. |Weapon Type = Shotguns}} |-|Auraximas= } |Align= } |Name = The Little Helper |Image = The Little Helper.png |Description = Crafted in secret, this workshop item has a combat presence similar to the NS Baron G5. While the festive design is painted to resemble older weaponry with wooden pieces, the trees on Auraxis proved too difficult to use as raw material. |Empire = NS |Can Use = Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = Shotguns |Fire Rate = 200 |Velocity = 400 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Headshot = 1.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |MaxDamage = 84/15 |MinDamage = 67/30 |Reload Speed = 0.5/0.58 |Ammunition = 8/56 |Pellets = 7/2.5 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.35/0.1/0.7/0 |Vertical Recoil = 2.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.45/0.45 |Horizontal Tolerance = 1.5 |Recoil Angle = -12/-12 |Recoil Bias = ← |Recoil Decrease = 8 |First Shot = 1 |Cert Cost = N/A |SC Cost = N/A |Note = Available for completing the Master tier of the Auraximas III directive. }} The NS Baron G5 is a common pool weapon available to all classes except the Infiltrator. The most expensive shotgun in the game at 1000 Certs or 700 SC but this cost comes with some unique traits that set this shotgun apart from the ES (Empire Specific) shotguns. The Baron sports a tighter cone of fire and higher bullet velocity, allowing it to be more effective at longer ranges than most other shotguns. Damage with Range: ( For 1 pellet ) [ All pellets combined ] 84 @ 15 meters [ 588 damage ] 72 @ 24 meters [ 504 damage ] 67 @ 30 meters [ 469 damage ] Description Nanite Systems' first attempts into close-range weaponry resulted in the powerful Baron G5. The tube fed Baron is able to put down targets at longer ranges than typical shotguns thanks to its narrow choke. Unlike every other semi-auto shotgun and like the pump-action shotguns, the Baron uses a tube-fed magazine, and each shell is loaded individually. The long reload speed of 0.58s is for the first shell, whether the gun is totally empty or has seven left using extended mags, and the short reload speed of 0.5s is for each subsequent shell. Using slugs on this weapon is nearly pointless, since its bullet velocity advantage is completely erased. In effect, the Baron becomes a worse version of the other semi-auto shotguns. Those can reload more quickly and hold more ammo per magazine. It will achieve 2-shot kills before its damage begins to drop off however. The Baron is also similar to the Jackhammer in many aspects, though the Jackhammer is better in nearly every way. Both have much longer damage drop-off ranges, for example, and start out weaker. Each pellet of the Baron matches the damage of most other shotguns (underbarrel, pump-action, and semi-auto) at 12.33m and is more powerful beyond that. Note that it has an additional pellet compared to the other semi-auto shotguns and also a much tighter choke, tying it with the Jackhammer for the lowest pellet spread in the game. It is not as accurate, however, because the Baron has a larger cone of fire. Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the NS Baron G5. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the NS Baron G5. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the NS Baron G5. Ribbons Medals History *January 12, 2017 Hotfix **Max damage from 100@10m to 84@15m **Min damage from 60@30m to 67@30m **Magazine size from 6 to 8 **Ammo capacity from 48 to 56 **Ext. Mags bonus from 4 to 2 **Cone of Fire bloom from 0.5 to 0 **ADS pellet spread from 2.5 to 2.25 **Vertical recoil from 1 to 2.2 **Recoil angle from -5.8 to -12 **Horizontal recoil from 0.2 to 0.45 **Horizontal tolerance from 0.4 to 1.5 **Hipfire recoil recovery rate from 15 to 8 Media File:Baron G5 (in-depth) Weapon Review - PlanetSide 2|Weapon Review by Wrel Category:Shotguns